


Rescue Me

by fhsa_archivist



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A mystery fire starter brings the team of jump street into a rather odd case. Not to mention that Dennis and Doug seem to have a thing for Tom.Slash, Tom/Doug/Dennis





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is about 12 -13 pages long. I call it a one shot since the whole story is contained here.   


* * *

Rescue Me

 

“So,” Doug McQuaid said as he slurped down some spaghetti.

“Use you fork, you animal!” his younger brother, Tommy, sneered at his older brothers eating habits. It needed some work, but then again, anything the McQuaids did needed some work. 

“I am not an animal!” Doug replied, emulating the old movie about the Elephant Man. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“So,” at least this time, Tommy noted, Doug had swallowed before speaking, “Who do you think did it?” 

 

Tommy raised an eye brow at his partner before looking around the cafeteria. As any normal high school cafeteria would have, you basically come across the clicks. 

 

1 – The Jocks. Jocks don’t do much, they may pump iron and take steroids, and maybe deal every once in a while, but the crime they were looking into was a bit much for the jocks. 

 

2 – The Cheerleaders. The blond bimbo’s of the school. The girls that the geeks wanted to get with and the girls that would probably go down the drain faster than one could say “Marko Polo”. 

 

4 – The Geeks. With their glasses and pocket protectors, you knew exactly who they were. Not to mention that half of them wore collars. Maybe one had some fashion sense, but he apparently thought himself too important to help out the others. 

 

5 – The Goth group was a hybrid of the Punks. They wanted to write poetry and wear the black color. For the crime in question, Tommy could see them (maybe) pulling it off. 

 

6 – The Punks. Wow, what was there to say about the punks? With the wild hair and the odd clothing, the punks were usually fingered (along with the Goths) with some of the High School crime. (However, in Tommy’s experience, it was usually the kids that didn’t stand out that did it). 

 

7 – After that you had the kids with the weight problem, mainly eating more than they should. Then you had the kids who didn’t eat, and the kids who would purge straight after. Since none of them had enough numbers to make three separate clicks, they were stuck together. 

 

And of course, you had the normal kids who didn’t exactly fit in with one group or another but you could classify them some how. Then, you would have kids like the McQuaids who didn’t give a damn. “The Trouble kids” as some referred to them as. 

 

“I don’t know,” Tommy said, turning his mind to the question at hand. 

“Yeah, we really don’t have a suspect,” Doug muttered.

“Well, not after Jordan’s alibi proved true,” Tommy shrugged. 

“Man, I hate these sorts of cases, you can never tell what might happen,” Doug said. 

 

Tommy stared down a boy that walked buy. The kid ran as soon as he knew he had brought on the attention of a McQuaid. The two had been at school less than a week and all ready they were making kids run at just the sound of their slamming doors open. The two didn’t even need to yell their usual greeting of “HELLO!” before they had kids running. 

 

“You remember that chick at the Catholic school?” Doug asked.

“The one who decided it would be fun to set the prom on fire?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, that one? What ever happened to her?” Doug asked.

“She’s probably in the mental institution in a nice white room with a nice white jacket…geese, I hope she didn’t end up in the Rafferty one,” Tommy made a face.

“You gave everyone a bloody nose bleed over that one,” Doug replied with a slight smirk.

“Never happening again, I totally refuse,” Tommy replied. 

“Good, I just can’t believe that Fuller committed you,” Doug said.

“He was just worried, I had nightmares for about a month after,” Tommy shook his head.

“Man, you were calmer about it than I would have been,” 

“No kidding,” Tommy replied sarcastically. 

“So, what are we going to do? Half the fires…” before Doug could finish the sentence, the fire alarm had went off. Students were still for a moment before there was a run for the exits. Doug and Tommy decided to follow the kids outside. They didn’t want to blow their cover by doing something stupid; however, the fire alarm might have been a false alarm, as was the MO for their suspect (whoever that might be). 

 

“You know, I get the feeling he’s playing with us,” Doug said. They stood apart from the other students on the far side of the parking lot. They had to stay there till the fire department declared it safe to go back in. However, the popular consensus was for the school to shut down for the rest of the day. 

 

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed.

“I mean, what does this guy get out of pulling a false alarm? And then actually setting a real fire? Is he waiting for people to just ignore the fire alarm?”

“Maybe he thinks its funny, either way,” Tommy muttered.

“When I get my hands on this guy…” 

 

“What I don’t get is how we can’t figure out who actually set the fire or pulled the alarm. With something like this, everyone is scattered, you can’t keep an eye on everyone,” Tommy said.

“True, that’s why we don’t have a suspect and Jared was at practice when the last fire was set,” Doug said.

“I snuck into the couches office that night…” Tommy started. 

“Without me!?”

“You had that date with Dennis and I didn’t want interrupt so I had a go at it alone. Anyway, I found the roster, you know, that thing the teachers use to make sure all the kids are at practice…” Tommy explained.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“There was one player missing, his name is Horatio Gyles. I check all the hospitals too; he wasn’t in the hospital for any injury. The only one he was at was at Hope Memorial for a knee surgery. He was out for about a year and only got back onto the team this semester,” Tom said.

 

“Wow, you really think this is the guy?” Doug asked.

“Okay, look, you see the jocks over there?” Tommy motioned to the group with his head. Doug took a quick glance, noticed that Gyles wasn’t with them before looking back at Tommy.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, confused as to where Tommy was going. 

“Well, Gyles’ schedule is exactly like his team mates, so how is it that he isn’t at lunch with them?”

“Maybe he had a date,” Doug said.

“Only seniors are allowed off campus, Gyles is a sophomore,” Tommy replied.

“Okay, maybe he was with a teacher,” Doug said.

“Maybe…but I don’t think so…” Tommy trialed off.

“What are you on about, Tommy?” 

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” Tommy replied. 

 

\--

 

By the time the two got back to the Chapel, they were angry and disappointed. Though, Tom hadn’t given up on Horatio Gyles. But, he couldn’t come up with a reason to even start suspecting the kid. Just because he wasn’t at a team practice when a fire alarm went off didn’t mean he was the one who set it up. 

 

This case was making Tom’s head go around in circles. He hated it. 

 

“So, what have you found?” Fuller asked. He and the rest of his detectives were gathered around the conference table in the main room of the Chapel. It was six o’clock and some of the others had all ready gone home. Including Hoffs and Ioki. Dennis Booker waited around for his boyfriend, getting some of Doug’s paperwork done while he waited. 

 

“Not much, the kid we were looking into couldn’t have done it. His alibi is way too solid,” Doug said.

“Is there anyone else?” Fuller asked.

“Yeah, a kid by the name of Horatio Gyles. He wasn’t at the team practice when the third fire went off, that was before we got there, but, the date was clear,” Tom said.

“Okay, can either of you get close to the kid?” Fuller asked.

“We’re the McQuaid brothers, people run when the just feel our presence,” Tom replied with an exaggerated eye roll. 

“Okay, see what you can do, I’ll also need a report by tomorrow evening,” Fuller said. 

 

With that the meeting was called to a close, Doug and Dennis gathered their things and walked out together. Fuller took home some files and it was Tom who was left to lock up. He had some work to get done, and Tom hated leaving it and he hated taking it home. He was paranoid of losing something important. 

 

Queuing up the type writer, Tom got started on the report Fuller needed. 

 

\--

 

When Adam Fuller arrived at work the next morning, he notice several things at once. The lights were on; a fresh pot of coffee was all ready made, and Tom Hanson sitting at the type writer. His hair a mess, a frown marring his features and a pile of crumpled up paper at his feet. 

 

Now, Adam didn’t think of himself as an assuming person, and so, even though it was an obvious question at the risk of him looking stupid, he asked it anyway. 

 

“Hanson, were you here all night?” 

 

Tom Hanson rubbed at his tired eyes before looking up at the Captain.

“There’s just too much to think about, you know?” Tom said. 

“Too many questions, not enough answers and almost nothing matches up. I mean, why would this guy pull the alarm for a false fire, and then set one? What is he waiting for? I don’t have a suspect because everyone is scattered throughout the school,” Tom said.

“I know this is a hard case, but you and Penhall have shown you’re made of tough stuff. That’s why I wanted you two to go in,” Fuller replied. 

“I appreciate the show of confidence,” Tom sighed.

“Look, if you didn’t need to be at school today, I’d send you home. But, I can’t. So go shower and change, get something to eat and be ready when Doug gets here,” Fuller said. 

“I didn’t even get halfway through the report,” Tom pointed out.

“I’ll give you a bit more time on it,” Fuller smiled.

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Tom stood, gave a small smile and a salute before sauntering off to the locker rooms. 

 

\--

 

Tom had just finished his shower and was dressing in the usual grungy clothing of Tommy McQuaid when Doug made an appearance in the locker room. He gave Tom a cursory look over to make sure the younger man wasn’t hurt in any way. 

 

“Coach told me you were here all night,” Doug said. He liked to be straight to the point when he could be. 

“That case is getting to me. I just can’t figure it out. There’s something we’re missing…” Tommy sighed. 

“Hell, man! You can’t go on like this,” Doug said.

“I’ll be fine; it’ll enhance the image, won’t it?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, but…if I find out you’ve been here for another whole night, I’m dragging you to your place to sleep,” Doug said.

“Thanks for caring,” Tom smiled a little. To anyone else, the comment may have been sarcastic, but Doug interpreted it for what it was, Tom thanking him and actually meaning it. The assurance that Doug would make Tom go to sleep or eat (while probably not having to go through with the threats) was a bit of peace that Tom lacked in his life. 

 

“No problem,” Doug patted Tom on the shoulder. What were best friends for if one didn’t threaten to take care of the other? 

 

\--

 

The lecture about Mount Rushmore just so happened to be one of those lectures that no one cared about. It was originally carved out to increase tourism to the black hills of South Dakota. The project was approved by Congress and President Calvin Coolidge. It had been started in 1927 and was finally finished in the year of 1941 and was named after a lawyer by the name of Charles E. Rushmore. 

 

All of this Tommy McQuaid got even if he was sleeping. Doug knew that Tommy was really sleeping, not the faking stuff they usually did (and they were pretty good at that trick too). Tommy must have been tired from the long night time hours he had spent at the Chapel. 

 

Doug wished that he had stayed and made Tom go home; but in the end, all he wanted was a relaxing evening at home with Dennis. Have a few beers, watch TV and have some good sex (all of which happened in that order). Though, Dennis had mentioned how he’d gotten worried over Tommy lately. Dennis didn’t say why, only that he notice Tommy taking more chances, risking a hell of a lot more than a blown cover. Like his life in some instances. 

 

Doug remembered one or two cases. Tom had gotten shot twice, was in the hospital for over a month and had to deal with a blood psychiatrist for two months after. Tommy had found a way to get out of those trips though. The next thing they knew, Tommy had been kidnapped by some idiot wanting revenge (this seemed to happen to them a lot, come to think of it, Doug wasn’t exactly sure why). Tom had almost been hung. If Doug hadn’t been there hold him up and Dennis to cut the ropes. Tom would be six feet under by now. 

 

Thinking about it, Doug had to agree with his boyfriend. Tommy was taking a hell of a lot more chances than normal. There were times when Doug wanted to pound Tommy into the ground, and other times when he totally understood. But, he still wanted his friend to be safe.

 

Tommy snored, bringing about a round of snickers from some students and an eye roll from the teacher. The teacher, however, didn’t seem to care that one of her students was sleeping and went on with the lecture. 

 

Doug contemplated kicking Tommy awake just to be mean, but, in the end he couldn’t. Sometimes Tommy could come about some revelation about a case after a period of sleep. Not to mention, that Tommy was quite cute asleep. Less of the cock-sure kid and more of the innocent-kid that needed to be taken care of showed here. 

 

What am I thinking? Doug berated himself. I’m in love with Dennis! Just because he expresses worry over Tommy doesn’t mean anything. He’s worried as any other partner should be. Not even Judy or Ioke have mention this to me…Doug’s features became grin, making some of the closer students shrink away from him and Tommy McQuaid a bit more. 

 

It was Doug McQuaids patented look of “Touch Tommy and I swear your dead!” look. Whenever this look came across Doug McQuaids face, you knew someone was going to die. This was your queue to run. 

 

The bell actually brought Tommy out of his sleep. He didn’t jerk and stop snoring suddenly; he didn’t look around as if he didn’t know where he was. His dark brown eyes slowly opened, he took a moment to breathe before he dropped his feet to the floor and turned to his older brother. Doug gave his brother a smile and cuffed him on the back of the head in that friendly manner that all older brothers had for the younger one. 

 

\--

 

The fire alarm blared amazingly loud. So loud, in fact, that Tommy stopped in his tracks. He blinked for a moment before looking around to see if anyone was in the hallway. When he found he was in an abandoned hallway, he grew grim. This side of the school was actually a bit older, with no proper exits, Tom wondered if he could break a window to get out of the building. 

 

A movement to his left brought him to a cross way, he noted someone running down the hallway before yelling and started to chase. The figure didn’t give out the vibes of running from a fire, more like…something else. 

 

If Tommy thought he could get the figure before the smoke filled the hallways, well, he was wrong. The figure opened a door and dark, billowy smoke fills the hallway. Giving the mystery figure ample time to get away, and seal Tommy McQuaids fate. Tommy dropped to the floor as quickly as he could. He could hardly breathe, he took off his bandana and wrapped it around his mouth and nose to give him a bit of filtering against the smoke. 

 

He could hear the cracking of the fire as he crawled closer to the door way. 

 

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!! The voice within him screamed. It was that little voice that told a person when to run. Not that he was going to do that! Tommy saw the red tube of the fire extinguisher and decided to put the fire out before it got out of hand. 

 

He moved quickly taking it off the wall and spraying the room with the foam. He coughed from the smoke but in some long moments the fire was practically out. The exposed wires of the PA system were still crackling. But, he was out of immediate danger. 

 

Tommy was pushed out of the way by fire fighters who went in to make sure everything was all right; Tommy was ushered out of the school and brought to the ambulance. He was able to talk himself out of going to the hospital with a bit of flirting with the female nurse. 

 

“TOMMY!” Doug yelled when he saw his brother walking away from the Ambulance. 

“Yo!” Tommy greeted.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING??!” Doug yelled. 

 

Doug McQuaid had never, ever, yelled at his younger brother. Those around them stared with their mouths wide open catching flies. It was the oddest scene any of them had seen. Tommy immediately brought up his fist and socked Doug in the jaw. Doug punched Tommy in the gut and after that there was no use. They decided that beating each other up was far better than talking out their problem.

 

What was worse…well…odd…was that when they had both decided they had had enough. Doug helped Tommy to his feet, and said that he was glad Tommy was all right and to never pull another stunt like that again. 

 

Then they walked off, leaving the students in awe. 

 

\--

 

What the students didn’t know, was that the fight wasn’t for show. Now seated at his desk, smarting a bit from the beating, Tom was working on the report. Trying not to move to quickly and make his body jump in pain. 

 

Tom knew that Doug was stronger than him; but that had never been a factor in their relationship. They respected each other and that was it. The only time Tom had been able to take down Doug was at the Army School when he sucker punched Doug across the jaw. 

 

Tom shook his head; they put each other through hell sometimes. 

 

However, the look he got from Dennis wasn’t exactly what he had thought it would be. It was weird, Dennis didn’t look mad when Doug recounted the fight (Doug was very truthful with Dennis) – Tom expected at least a dirty look if not another beating. But, Dennis had just nodded at Tom. He didn’t seem angry at all, maybe, dare he think it, a bit understanding. 

 

Tom shook these thoughts away as he dug through his bag and brought out his dictionary. He needed to find a better word. It was a game of his, put in as many weird words as he could that went with the context of the sentence and see if anyone noticed it. The last time, he had used such an odd word that the Mayor had commented on it. Doug had that page framed and it hung on the post to the side of Tom’s desk. The word was highlighted along with the sentence. 

 

“Tommy, how you fellin’?” Dennis surprised Tom by banging the desk. This made Tom jump a bit. He tried to hide a cringe of pain.

“I’m fine,” Tom replied.

“Good, good, Doug’s a tough guy,” Dennis said.

“He must pump weights or something,” Tom replied.

“He pumps all right,” Dennis leered.

“Okay…I do not need to know about your midnight romps, Booker,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Well, I just came over here to tell you that Dougie-boy is pissed!”

“It wasn’t my fault I got caught in the middle of the fire and…”

“And put it out yourself?” Dennis finished.

“Er – maybe,” Tom looked down. He found that Dennis had become a bit domineering. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it. There was a look in Dennis’ eyes that meant trouble…if they were in a relationship. Tom shuddered, he wasn’t sure if that thought was a good one or if he was on some sort of crack and didn’t know it. 

 

“Look, give Dougie some time…but, you might want to talk to him about it later,” Dennis said.

“Sure,” Tom agreed.

“Thank god its Friday, it’ll give you two some time to think about things,” Dennis said.

“Things? What sort of things?” Tom asked.

“This is where I get to say - ‘that’s for me to know and you to find out!’,” Dennis grinned before walking away. Tom groaned and dropped his head onto the desk with a hard thump. It hurt, but he needed the extra pain to make him concentrate. 

 

\--

 

Saturday morning found South Western High of Hastings almost burned to the ground. It happened at about six in the morning and wasn’t reported till an hour after the blaze had been started. Thankfully, no one had been inside the building when the fire became its worst. 

 

No one is exactly sure how the blaze was started or why, however, the Chief of the Fire Department is sure that Inferno, a fire terrorist above all others, is at the source of the blaze. 

 

When this reporter asked for a comment from the Chief of Police, he simply said that he had detectives looking into all the blazes that started in a school. Anything they found would be a determining factor in finding the perpetrator. Meanwhile, this reported got a letter from the Inferno. 

 

Dear Miss. Keller, 

 

I would like you to know that I am not behind the blaze of this morning. I take pride in making my blazes so bizarre that the only way the police can connect it to me is if I confessed to them. However, this one was done by someone completely jealous, retarded, and idiotic enough to leave some actual clues. If you know where to look.

Thank you, The INFERNO.

 

Doug put the article down and shook his head.

 

“Wow, that’s…odd,” he muttered. 

“No shit,” Dennis agreed. 

“If the Inferno didn’t do it, than who did?” Doug asked.

“And why the hell did this guy pick a name that could have come from Marvel?” Dennis asked.

“It’s a good name,” Doug replied.

“If you’re a geek. Just look at that letter! That dude is a complete geek!” 

“Maybe,” Doug said as he snuggled against Dennis’ naked chest. They were snuggling in bed like they did every Saturday when they didn’t need to be at work. This was one of those Saturdays. 

 

“Did Tommy tell you anything else besides what he told me?” Doug asked suddenly.

“No, just said he’d talk to you later about it,” Dennis replied with a yawn.

“There’s something he isn’t telling me,” Doug mused.

“Tom wouldn’t say something if he thought it wasn’t important,” Dennis said.

“Tom wouldn’t tell me if it meant it got him into trouble. Or nearer the fire than he should have been,” Doug replied.

“I don’t think he meant to be near the fire, it just happened and he put it out,” 

“Huh…what if…what if the fire Tommy put out was meant to be the one from this morning? I mean, what if Tommy interrupted the perp mid-fire-making, not like doing it before the fire was lit, but, chased the guy off and put the fire out?” 

“Maybe, the MO will probably change,” Dennis said.

“Yeah, maybe,” Doug agreed. 

“What do you think about bringing him in?” Dennis asked.

“What…like make our twosome a threesome?” Doug asked.

“You just seem to be a bit preoccupied and…well…”

“If you wouldn’t mind…I mean…we never really talked about it,” Doug replied.

“We’re all ready acting gay, let’s not make it worse,” Dennis joked, kissing Doug’s forehead in the process.

“It’s not like we can’t, and its important, you know,” Doug said.

“I don’t care one way or another, let’s think about it! We’re both into control, just neither of us can submit,” Dennis said.

“Yeah, we’re both a bit domineering in bed,” Doug said.

“So, maybe Tommy is in need of some dominating, I mean, maybe he’s just tired and would like someone else to take control for him,” Dennis mused.

“Right, that makes a lot of sense,” Doug replied.

“Sure it does, so…ask him,” Dennis said.

“Why me!?” Doug sat up quickly. 

“Yes, you, besides…you two have to talk about that fight you got into at school. Tommy may have given you a good bruise…” here Dennis traces Doug’s chin, lightly touching the bruise Tom had left, “I saw his briefly in the locker room, it looked bad,” 

“I could have held back a little bit, I guess,” Doug said.

“Well, the alternative was a spanking so…I think you got the point across,” Dennis replied. 

“Would you really spank Tommy? If he joined us, that is,” Doug said.

“Yeah, I would,” Dennis said, he settled into the blankets a bit more. 

“Wow…”

“I mean it, his ass is mine,” Dennis replied.

“I think you’d do it better than me anyway,” Doug said.

“I think you could do it if you had too,” 

“Thanks,”

“No problem,” 

 

\--

 

While Doug and Dennis had been at home snuggling like the lovers they were, Tom was stuck at work. The report was done and sitting on Fuller’s empty desk. This was the one weekend Fuller had off and everyone knew not to call unless it meant imminent death. 

 

In hind sight, Tom Hanson would probably have admitted that he shouldn’t have answered the phone. However, the clue had been too much to ignore and he had to follow up on all clues. To his credit, Tom did call Doug and Dennis’ apartment. But considering that no one answered. He left a short message telling them where he would be and all that jazz before taking off. 

 

\--

 

Dennis whistled as he waited for the coffee to percolate. Even if he didn’t want to submit to Doug, he had to admit that the sex was pretty hot. The red light on the answering machine was blinking and so Dennis played the message. 

 

“Hey, guys…sorry to have interrupted anything. If I have, just ignore this,” the voice was Tom’s. He sounded tired but excited at the same time.

“Anyway, I just got a call from...you’ll never believe this, but from Inferno. He wants to meet with me to catch the guy who set the school on fire this morning. I’ve agreed to meet him at Rob’s diner. You know where it is, anyway, I’m going over there right now. If you don’t see me Monday…well…there’s your clue,” and with that, Tom hung up. 

 

Taking a moment to think for a moment, Dennis rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“There goes the morning,” he muttered, “DOUG! WE GOTTA GO!”

“Go? Go where?” Doug asked from the bed room.

“Tommy has just gotten himself into some shit,” 

“Okay, I’m good, let’s go,” Doug said. 

 

Dennis forgot to turn off the coffee maker as they raced out of the apartment. 

 

\-- 

 

Tom didn’t know what he was expecting as he followed the man into the empty warehouse. Whatever he was expecting from Inferno, the man he followed wasn’t it. He was tall, had bright blind, curly hair, one green eye and one grey eye. He had a to die for smile and wore his pants low, not too low, but low enough to make people give him a second look. 

 

Tom had a hard time believing this guy was Inferno. He was nice and at the same time a very sexual creature. He constantly confused Tom, and Tom figured that the only person who could confuse him as much as this was Doug…except, without the sex part. 

 

“Why have you brought me here?” Tom asked.

“Why not? It seems a good idea,” Inferno replied.

“Yeah…” Tom muttered. Inferno and Tom stood within the patch of light that was the only source in the warehouse.

“So, do you know who’s setting the fires?” Tom asked.

“Of course I do, why would I bring you here if I didn’t?” Inferno asked. 

“For a moment there, I figured this was all a joke,” Tom replied.

“No joke, you see, me and Pryo don’t exactly get along,” Inferno replied with a grin. 

“Wait…there’s another one of you?” Tom asked, he blinked at Inferno.

“Yeah, there is,” the man approached Tom with a grin, “Gee, Officer, you’re pretty good at this game,” 

“What game?” Tom asked.

“We saw you at school, one day, and we decided that we wanted you. Course…” at this Inferno reached out and traced Tom’s jaw from ear to chin and back, “We aren’t willing to share…” 

 

He leaned in, intent on kissing Tom. But, the Officer had other plans in mind. He brought up his knee and got Inferno in the nuts. The man groaned painfully before doubling over, laughing. 

“Wow, I figured you’d be hard to tame, I like a fighter…” Inferno recovered quickly (more than Tom had figured on) and launched himself at the officer. Tom went into survivor mode straight away. He punched, kicked and scratched. 

 

In moments, both men were in an all out war. It was like WW2 all over again, the only difference was the fact that there were two combatants. The one thing that got their attention was the sound of a bullet. They rolled away and Tom found himself being yanked to his feet by his hair. 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dennis Booker glared at Tom.

“What are you doing here?” Inferno interrupted. Giving Tom time to figure out what Doug and Dennis were up too. It had been Doug who had given off the warning shot. He glared at Inferno, who glared back just as drastically. 

 

“He’s mine, stay out of our business,” Inferno said.

“Who do you own? You think you own our boy? I don’t think so,” Booker said. 

“What do you mean?” Inferno asked, looking, for the first time, confused.

“Tommy is ours,” with that Booker took the liberty of kissing Tom hard n the lips. It was a hungry, dangerous, domineering kiss. 

 

For some reason, Inferno saw that Tom submitted to Booker. The Officer didn’t complain when he was thrown at Penhall (the other stranger, to Inferno) and was restrained effectively when the other man twisted Tommy’s arms behind him. 

 

“Huh, weird. I thought for sure your boy was free for the taking,” Inferno shook his head in an amused way.

“Yeah?” Booker asked. 

“Yeah, but you know what, take him home and make sure he knows who he belongs too. You don’t want someone like me coming around and taking him from you. I would have done it, if you two hadn’t shown up,” Inferno said. With the wave of his hand, he turned and walked into the darkness of the warehouse. 

 

“Dennis, I say we let him go,” Doug said.

“Yeah, no point in following,” Dennis agreed. 

“Okay, can you let me go now?” Tom asked. Doug growled and minutely twisted Tom’s arm a bit more.

“No way in hell,” he muttered. 

 

\--

 

a/n – I figured that was a good way to end off. The rest is up to your imagination. Me, I’ll probably try and write a sequel to this…but, I don’t know. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed it.

 

Ta,

 

Dizzles the Dizzy


End file.
